Let it Out
by Opposites
Summary: Letting it out can be explosive; it can be volatile; and it could be exactly what you needed.


**A/n: okay so I've been working on a few stories and this one was completed before the rest of them. It's my first smut writing, so all reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you guys for reading(:**

She clenched her hands in her hair and bit her tongue. She rested her head against the kitchen table and she wondered how a white room of this size could feel so damned small. White was supposed to make a room feel bigger wasn't it? All logic pointed against her need to tear down the walls, to break a window, to scream.

Seamus.

_Seamus. _

_**Seamus. **_

He wasn't even 20. 19. _He was nineteen_.

"Granger." She ignored him.

She needed the blonde to shut the hell up because she was trying not to explode, and she didn't know what would happen if she did. _Seamus_. He added to the too bloody long list of deaths there were. The war was almost over! She could feel it! He had been so close, **so close**. "Granger, let it out." Malfoy drawled. She took a deep stuttering breath and looked up at him. She breathed out. Her chair flew back and she slammed her hands against the table.

"He was 19!" She croaked.

"Others his age have died." Malfoy helped. She glared at him, and whipped around and smashed her hand into the wall. "That's brilliant Granger, really, hurting yourself so the Death Eaters don't even have to bloody try."

"Shut up!" She barked, facing him now. "Shut the fuck up! This war is bloody stupid!" She screamed. She stormed around the table and he pushed himself off the counter he was leaning against and unfolded his arms. "Your fucking kind," she hissed, inches away from him. Her words startled even her, and she took a step back. This was Malfoy, the man who had been fighting on her side for two years; he didn't deserve this.

"What about my kind Granger?" He sneered, stepping closer to her. She shook her head and made to take a step back. "Go on Granger! Where's that Gryffindor bravery that's so bloody useless!" She saw red. Later she would think that ironic. She pushed her hands against his chest to keep space between them.

"Are you kidding me? They're fighting over the delusion that my blood is any different! They're fighting under a homicidal psychopath just to grasp any sort of power." She screeched.

"So it's not worth it to you?" He drawled. She was pushing him back now, but he wasn't moving.

"For me? What do you bloody think? He's killing everyone, left and fucking right. Of course it's fucking worth it for me. But is it for them?!"

"They're power hungry beasts Granger, what do you think? They won't stop till it's over." She was sobbing now; he was right. He was right, this wouldn't end. Her hands clenched the fabric of his shirt. She looked up at him again, and his face was carefully blank like it was all of the time, and it frustrated her. There was never any fucking emotion. And then she was kissing him. It wasn't gentle, her teeth hit his and the pain reminded her that she didn't know if he even wanted this. She pulled herself away, her eyes wide.

"I'm sorr-" His hands grabbed her hips and yanked her back against him. His lips were on hers and her hands gripped his shoulders, and then they were running through and pulling at his hair. She bit his lip and he groaned. Her tongue delved in and he snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. The other hand yanked her sweater up and caressed the exposed skin. She pulled back for breath and his mouth attacked her neck, licking and sucking moans out of her. Her hands fell down and gripped the hem of his shirt and she growled when she couldn't yank it up. He chuckled against her neck and the vibrations went straight to her core. He pulled away and she almost yanked him back. She watched him drop one arm behind his back and pull the back of his shirt up and over his head. She licked her lips. He smirked and took a step closer to her, grabbing the hem of her sweater and slowly bringing it up. She lifted her arms up and he slipped it off. He licked his lips when he looked at her black bra.

A door closed and she froze. She watched him open his hand and their tops fly into his grip. He grabbed her wrist and led her through the hallway and away from the front door. He paused and looked around the corner before he tugged her and pushed her in front of him and up the stairs. Clarity was threatening to come back to her. She was going to do this with Malfoy- with Draco. He was in front of her again and leading her to his room- the closer one. He opened the door and looked back at her. He was studying her, and slowly he held up her sweater.

"We don't have to." His voice was husky. This man that she had hated for so much of her life; who had joined their side and given information and help in exchange for a safe house for his mom; who had argued with her; who had fought with her; defended her; and who had stayed up researching with her; was giving her a way out of something she had no experience with. Snogging? Yes. Groping? She'd done it. She touched the sweater and bit her lip. She took a step forward and rested her hand against his chest and ran her fingers along the scar Harry had given him ages ago. She looked up at him, and his eyes were hooded. She swallowed. _Let it out_.

"My firs- my uh, this would be my first time."

"We don't have to." She nodded and slipped past him and into his room. She held her hand out and he threw their tops into a corner and took it. She walked backwards and led him to his bed, hoping she looked a lot more confident than she actually was. He kicked the door shut behind him and grabbed his wand out of his pocket and flicked it. He tossed it towards their shirts and pulled her closer to him, intertwining their fingers. He lifted his other hand and she watched it, mesmerized as it gently stroked up her right side. His hand traveled from her hip and up her ribs before he cupped her breast. She moaned and he grinned. His hand left her bra and she furrowed her brow.

"Wha-" He was kissing her again, sucking at her bottom lip. She clenched his hand, and ran her other hand through his hair. His free hand traveled up her back and fumbled with the clasps. It opened and he broke away and looked at her before gently kissing her shoulder and pushing the strap down. She felt the change. The need was still there, but he was gently now, loving. "Draco?" She asked, her voice unusually high. He sighed and met her gaze.

"Just," he paused, "just don't ask. Please." He whispered. She breathed in quickly and nodded at the man who never asked for anything. He kissed her other shoulder and slipped the strap off, and her bra fell to the ground. He gently pushed her back until the back of her knees hit his bed and she sat down and scooted back, looking around for something to cover her. He crawled onto the bed and moved her legs apart, and moved between them. She looked up at him and his hands delved into her hair and he was kissing her softly. So softly. She leaned back and tugged him with her. His hands left her hands and fell to either side of her body, holding his weight up. His lips latched onto her neck and traveled down, nibbling her collar bone and then finally, he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked. She moaned and her hands scratched his back. He moaned and he arched into his mouth, and he quickly broke away and paid attention to the other one. _Thisss. This she could get used to. _Her hands smoothed over the panels on his back, feeling the clenched muscles and the goose bumps that formed under her touch. He leaned back and she bit her lip at his expression. Hooded eyes and a small smirk. He was wolfish, and she _loved_ it. His hand flattened over her stomach and traveled down, meeting her eyes when it reached the button of her jeans. She nodded at the question in his eyes, and with a quick flick of his fingers the button popped open. He unzipped her pants and dragged the waistband down. She lifted her hips and he tugged it down and off her legs. He leaned back down and was kissing her, and then her hands were at the button of his pants, because she was _all_ for equality, and he didn't have _nearly_ the amount of exposed skin she did.

He broke away again and crawled back off the bed. He hooked his thumbs under his waist band of his jeans and yanked them down, stepping out of them. She bit her lip and watched his hands go to the waistband of his boxers. He pushed them down slowly, warning her perhaps, and then all at once. She looked at his erect member, and then back up at him. And she was nervous, but this was him. This was him. She reached her hand up for him to take, and leaned forward and took it, kissing her knuckles before letting go and crawling back on the bed. He bit the edge of her black cotton knickers and pulled them down and over her knees. He kissed her ankles and pulled them off the rest of the way, throwing them behind him. He crawled in between her legs and placed an arm on either side of her again. She opened her legs more to accommodate him. Her eyes never left his as her hands slowly delved into his hair. He brought his head down and kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, and then finally her lips. She felt the tip of him at her entrance, and she expected the pain that came when he entered her in one slow thrust. She bit her lip, and waited for the pain to ebb away, it wasn't as sharp as she had expected it. Her eyes opened when pleasure took over, and she sighed at how full she felt- _complete._ She smiled at him, and relaxed the grip she had on his hair. His jaw was clenched, and when she rolled her hips he moaned and kissed her, hard. He pulled out slowly, and her hands left his hair and traveled to his shoulders, digging in.

"Does it still hurt?" He whispered. She took a bit of pride in the fact that he could rarely speak, but when she opened her mouth, her voice was husky as well.

"No, just- need," He nodded and kept her gaze as he pushed back in. She arched up, but her eyes never left his. He continued, and she was mesmerized by the grey. He was going slowly, it was the gentleness someone would hope from a first experience, and to her, it felt strangely of love. It wasn't something she expected out of him, but then he rolled his hips and she moaned. "Faster." She demanded. And he chuckled.

"Bossy even in bed." But he listened, and then all his weight was on one arm, and the other traveled down, kneading her breast and then moving down her stomach and making small circles on her clit.

"Oh god!" She moaned, writhing. She had been missing out, yes, definitely missing out. She didn't know how much time passed, but the ball of heat that he was stoking in her grew, and grew. "I- I just!" Her eyes flew shut, and the tight ball of heat exploded and traveled through her body, "Draco!" It was a high, it was a high she never wanted off of. He kept pounding into her now, erratic, and then her eyes flew open when she felt hot spurts. And his eyes were clenched shut and his mouth hanging open.

"Hermione." He moaned. Her arms enveloped him and wrapped around him as he fell on top of her. He was heavy, and she was tired and sweaty, but he was a good weight, comforting. He rolled them over so he was resting on his back, and her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and held the other one out and towards his wand. "Accio wand." He murmured. It flew to his hand, and he quickly scourgified the both of them. He pointed his wand at her side. "Are you on anything?" She nodded sluggishly into his shoulder.

"Potion, Tonks said it would be better if my cycle happened less times a year, and it works for… this too." She suddenly wondered if she had said far too much information, but all he did was nod and pull away. She furrowed her brow, confused, and almost hurt when he rolled off the bed, but then he was pulling the comforter and sheet back. "Oh." She said, and she got up and did the same. He raised an eyebrow at her, and after they were both under the covers he pulled her close to him, and she snuggled her head onto his chest.

She wanted to ask so many questions. What this meant, why he had made _love_ to her because she's sure that was what that was. She felt his breaths grow more even, but the arm that was wrapped around her waist stayed tight. It was… nice. She'd figure this out in the morning.

She woke up before him, but she was always the first one into the kitchen for coffee. Her eyes ran across his face; he looked so at rest, a look she only saw when he lost himself in a book. She slowly extracted herself from his arms. Her internal clock was ticking, it was around 7, and she preferred one person in the house to be awake if others weren't. He would know where to find her… if he wanted to. She winced at that thought. She bit the inside of her cheek as she crawled out of bed and rummaged around for her clothes. She looked at him after she was fully clothed. He didn't treat it like it was nothing last night, that, she knew for sure. She smiled at a little snore of his, and then she was out the door.

She hummed as she made her way to the kitchen, and she immediately headed to the coffee pot. She watched the brown liquid drip, and her thoughts scattered.

The war was soon, she knew that much.

She heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and she busied herself with grabbing a mug and taking out the milk.

"Morning." His voice was husky, and images of last night flew through her mind. She turned away from the counter and looked at him- black shirt, black pants, pale, and messy hair. He was… he was Malfoy, and he was smiling at her. A small smile, but a smile.

"Good morning." She smiled. She furrowed her brow. The smile- "You're sad." She said bluntly. He was sad. He leaned against the door frame and sighed. She clenched the mug in her hand and poured coffee into her mug.

"Granger." He was closer, much closer. She tried to hide her tears. She did, but they spilled out of her eyes and it angered her that she was crying but _Merlin._ She felt hands on her arms and then she was turned towards him, and he was kissing her, and it was rough, and desperate and needy, and she wondered how so much could be communicated just through a kiss. She felt his hand slip down her arm and take the mug away from her and heard the clink of it against the counter. He pulled away and she looked at him look at her. She looked at his red lips and pink cheeks, and the determination and desperation in his eyes. "Granger I'm sad because I don't know how much time we have. Don't be an idiot and doubt everything else." She laughed at his bluntness, because she had been worse to him so many times before, and she rested her head against his collarbone. She sniffed and pushed him back.

"You're in between me and my coffee Malfoy."

"Ah, dangerous indeed." He smirked and pushed her aside and made himself a cup. She huffed and snatched her mug away.

He had been right.

They had had only two nights together, and at 5 am a patronus had appeared in her room and told them to get ready, that an auror was coming to get them in 10 minutes, and that they were going to Hogwarts. They had fumbled off of each other, and then were snatching boots and lacing them up. He had kissed her when they had reached the bottom stairs.

She didn't cry.

Neither did he.

She held his hand tight when Voldemort told him to come, and he had held hers tighter. His father had stared back, empty, half the man he had been when Malfoy and his mom and had left and fled to the Order. Even then he'd been far from whole.

She had found him after she had ran around the rubble after Voldemort had been killed. She had found him kneeling next to his father, and she had stopped in her tracks and stared at him. When he looked up at her his eyes were red, and she had ran to him, and enveloped him in her arms. He had told her that he had found him like this. They stayed seated there until medics had arrived, and levitated the body away, and they had stayed seated there until the sun began to set. They sat in silence, letting the gravity of everything hit them. There had been no need for words. There was no need for something that simple when everything had been said in the fact that they were alive, that they won. They were alive, they had won. They are alive. They won.


End file.
